Legerdemain
by Kaigoryu
Summary: Holly Potter gets thrown back in time to the age of Tom Riddle. fem!Harry, back in time.
1. Chapter 1 Holly Potter

**A/N: This is my first-ever back in time fic. I wanted to try and make it different from every other one out there, but I think I kind of failed a bit, heh. In this story, Harry is a girl named Holly. Holly isn't my favorite name, but I wanted it to be similar to Harry. Enjoy!**

Holly wanted adventure.

Of course, she had had some pretty adventurous stuff happen to her before, (See the Stone, the Basilisk, the Shack and the graveyard) but Holly wanted something different. Preferably something that didn't involve almost dying. Just a nice, adventurous vacation, away from Voldemort.

Because of the fact that she was still in school, she had to make do with using the Room of Requirement for some fun. She had never brought Ron or Hermione, as Hermione would say it was dangerous, and, let's face it, Ron could sometimes get annoying.

Holly looked to both sides, making sure no one was around before she entered the Room. She walked past the wall three times thinking, _show me something amazing._

Last week, she had asked for something adventurous. The Room provided a huge Muggle trampoline and a pool to jump into. Before that, something to read, and the Room gave her a huge library that rivaled Hogwart's. This week, she was hoping for something that would really take her breath away. Something, well, amazing.

She pulled open the door, anticipation bubbling inside her. The room was just like all the rest of Hogwarts, meaning dull, dark, and damp. She paused for a moment, asking the room for a few torches. It just wouldn't do to trip and fall over her own feet in the dark. Merlin knows she already did enough of that when there was light.

The torches appeared, and she could see that the room was a lot bigger than she had originally thought. She felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. She had been hoping for something like a really fast broomstick, or a Muggle zip line. Really, anything that was fun and held the possibility of severe and painful injuries, because what was fun without risk?

_Not this_, she thought as she neared the only thing in the room.

It was a box on a pedestal, old, with a small amount of moss partially covering an old lock on the thing. It was a nice, old shade of brown, and it reminded Holly of a miniature pirate chest, the kind you see in Muggle films. She reached out and touched the smoothed wood on the top. It wasn't rough at all, which startled her. She had expected it to feel like a tree. Instead it was like hard wood flooring, smooth and enameled.

_This is cool and new_, she thought. _But hardly amazing_.

She stared at the box for a few more moments before it struck her that she should probably open it. Feeling stupid for waiting so long, she swiped the moss and cobwebs away from the lock and pulled. Of course, it did not open.

She grabbed her wand from her back pocket. "Alohomora," she said, pointing it at the lock. It did not open.

"Well, great," she said. _Guess it's time to go Muggle_.

She asked the Room for some Muggle bolt cutters, which appeared at her feet. She grinned and swiftly cut the lock, which fell to the stone floor with a loud, metallic _clang_.

She opened the box, heart pounding, although she didn't know why. Inside the box was a stone, the size of an American half-dollar coin. It was acid green, with streaks of forest and bright green swirling through it. She took it in one hand and felt that it was cold, and also a pedant. She hadn't noticed the black chain before she picked it up. On the other side, the side that had not been facing up when she opened the box was a dark sketch of the animals that symbolized the founders of Hogwarts.

A badger and a lion were in the center, a snake arranged in a circular shape around them. An eagle was in the top right hand corner, flying above.

Holly just stared for a moment before slipping it around her neck.

"Now just to figure out what it does," she said.

She stroked it like the magic lamps in movies, turned it over three times, and even tossed it in the air. It did absolutely nothing of interest.

_Is it just a normal pendant?_ She thought. _The room thought it was amazing, maybe _amazingly old? _Or it's _amazing_ it survived this long_? Whatever the answer, she was stumped. _Maybe it really is just a pendant_.

She put it around her neck and clasped it tight, closing her eyes and letting her magic reach out. There as something there, a definite sign of magic. It gave her a feeling of something old, but still full of worth. Her brow furrowed. That was all she could sense. Everything else felt like a blur of colors and sound, none of which detectable because of all the others overpowering it, trying to be noticed.

She opened her eyes and checked her watch. It felt like she had been there forever, and indeed she had. Almost an entire hour, actually. This meant she had about…-6 minutes to get up to the tower, retrieve her Quidditch supplies, get down to the pitch, change, and start practicing.

_Shit!_ She thought, clenching her hands and running for the exit. She slung her backpack over her shoulder without stopping and left through the huge door. Gryfinndor tower was quite far, and Holly cringed, thinking of what Fred and George would say. They incessantly teased her about every little thing, and this would not go unnoticed.

She ran up the steps, hoping to Merlin she wouldn't trip and fall. That was the absolute last thing she needed right now, other than, of course what actually happened.

"Oi! Potter!" A loud, obnoxious voice shouted from behind her. Holly inwardly cursed, and without stopping, she said nothing and moved on. Until _Pertrificus Totalis_ hit her in the back.

The thin frame of Draco Malfoy appeared in her vision moments later. "Hello, Potter." He sneered, bending over her still figure. In her head, she screeched every profanity she knew at him, and threatened to _inciendo_ every tube of hair gel he owned. Unfortunately, she had no was of telling him that, and the threat went unnoticed by him.

"Aren't you so glad I stopped by?" He smirked, clearly enjoying her helplessness. "I saw you come out of the Room of Requirement earlier. I was headed here myself. Imagine my surprise when you flew out, running, and almost ran me over. Don't tell me you didn't notice me?"

He paused, as if actually waiting for an answer. His mock-politeness made Holly's blood boil.

_Insufferable ass-hat!_ She thought. By now, she was probably a good 15 minutes late. The team definitely would have started without her.

"I figured that you must have been in a hurry for something, and I decided to follow and see if I could help you get there faster! Aren't I sweet?" He laughed and walked back down the stars, leaving her petrified and on her back in the middle of a stair case, with nothing to look at but the red ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2 In The Supply Room

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the favs and follows! I appreciate every one, they make me so happy! Thanks so much! Really short, I know. Sorry, I'm having trouble writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Holly's boredom came quickly. With nothing but a ceiling to occupy her, it was no surprise. She finally resorted to counting off the minutes in her head. She lost her train of thought more than once, so inaccuracy was to be expected. However, she felt calmer knowing how much closer she was to dinner, after which her Housemates would climb the stairs and hopefully help her out.

It was somewhere around twenty, (although with all the mistakes it could have been thirty) when a malicious voice came from above. It seemed Draco Malfoy was back again, just to annoy the shit out of her.

_What the hell do you _want, _Malfoy_? She thought angrily_. Haven't you done enough?_

"Huh, so you _are_ still here. I would have thought someone would have come along by now," he mused to himself. "This is the way to your common rooms, is it not? The Quidditch practice should have been done by now…"

_No, Angelina makes us practice later than Oliver did, stupid!_ Holly thought. She didn't know why this made her feel better, it just did.

Well, there's no reason for you to lay on these uncomfortable steps. The least I can do is move you somewhere else."

Holly swore she could _feel _the malice in his tone. She knew that if she could see him right now, he'd have a smirk for sure.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said, and Holly was floating.

Only seeing the ceiling, she had a hard time figuring out where she was. It was still red when they stopped though, so Holly decided Draco was too sacred to take a floating body around witnesses.

He propped her up against the wall.

"There you are. In case you couldn't tell, you're in a closet in Gryfinndor tower. It stores _Muggle_ cleaning supplies, for some reason. Probably Filch's, but I've really got no clue. Anyways, I guess if someone comes and helps you, then you're good. If not…well, one less problem for me, right?" he gave Holly one last smirk and left, taking any chance of her escaping with him.

She whirred her eyes around, hoping to see something interesting. If Malfoy was telling the truth, she did _not_ want the last thing she ever saw to be _his_ ugly face. However, in the dark of the closet, she could only see blackness.


	3. Chapter 3 Back In Time

**A/N: Hey! I'll admit, I forgot about Fanfiction for a bit, but to be honest, I kinda lost my motivation after the lousy response I got to my Pokemon fic I recently posted. Only 26 views, and no favorites, reviews or follows. I'm hoping I can change that with future chapters, though.**

**Enjoy! **

**-Kaigo**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

At some point, Holly fell asleep. A terrifying, nerve-wracking, oh-my-god-was-that-a-spider sleep, but sleep nonetheless.

She had no way of telling how much time had past, but when she woke, she did feel at least a small bit better. Maybe she had just adjusted to the situation.

It was around an hour later before she panicked. Thinking back on it later, she would be upset about how she managed to lose her cool so quickly and without notice. However, she supposed it would have to be because she couldn't move. It seemed like a small detail, but it was actually much more scary and restricting when you were actually experiencing it.

Her breath came in short spurts, much like it would right after a long Quidditch workout. She tried to tell herself to breathe, that she'd make it out. But some part of her protested, argued that there was no way she'd get out of this closet. Her body was frozen, with no food, no water, and nothing but inky darkness all around her._ At least Voldemort will get a kick out of it, _she thought hysterically. The _girl who lived dies from being petrified in a closet and having a panic attack!_

Some part of her knew it would have no effect, but she tried to thrash around anyway. Her breathing sped up to an almost impossible rate and her eyes bulged out, darting from side to side as if looking for an exit. That's when the vortex started.

Blues, purples, yellows, and pinks swirled around her, distorting and blending into new colors. It twisted around her, and though the colors appeared to be, she could tell that she herself was not moving. She closed her eyes, but quickly reopened them soon afterwards. She was unnerved by the ominous feeling she got when she wasn't watching the swirls. Then it hit her. She was in a _vortex, couldn't move_, and she _no idea_ how she got there.

She could be in here forever! It could be a trap from Voldemort! Draco was probably in on it!

She worried over many thoughts similar to these until the swirl of colors stopped, and she wasn't surprised that she was no longer in the closet. The vortex had to have led somewhere, right? _The question is, where _is_ here?_ She thought. I wish I could move around and make sure there's not any danger. _Voldemort is such a braggart; he would have started taunting me by now._

She felt herself starting to drift off again, until a cry of surprise brought her back to full alert.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you alright?"

_Do I _look_ alright?! _She thought.

The footstes sped up when she did not reply. Someone touched her shoulder.

"Are you even awake?" The voice, now distinctly male, asked. He flipped her over as more footsteps started to sound.

"What's up, Con?" A girl, Holly thought, asked.

"Yeah," Someone else added. "Why'd you…run off? What happened? Who's that?"

"Dunno," The first boy, 'Con', answered. "I just kinda…found her."

"Well, at least un-paralyze her!" The girl said. "_Finite Incantanem!"_

"Merlin," Holly rasped, her voice sounding weird after not being used for so long. "Thank you guys so much! I thought I'd be stuck like that forever!" She grinned from ear to ear.

"What are you all doing?"

A voice came from the trees, and Holly turned around. Con and the other two went rigid.

A boy stepped out from the shadows. He looked about their age, with dark, kind of chocolaty hair and dark green eyes. He wore Slytherin robes and had a sparkly silver Prefect badge on his chest. No one said anything, and the boy crossed his arms.

"Well?" He asked again, more impatiently this time.

"This girl just showed up in a full-body bind in the clearing. I swear she wasn't there ten minutes ago!" The small blonde boy answered.

"Hm. So instead of running to Hogwarts and reporting a mysterious female who you don't know and just happens to appear, _petrified,_ in a clearing, you start a conversation. If she was Dark wizard in disguise, she could have killed you by now," The boy said nonchalantly.

It seemed obvious to Holly that the boy was older, her year at least, and that he terrified these three students.

"Now, go to Dumbledore. Tell him that I'll bring her to his study." The boy said in a commanding tone, completely showing his authority over them.

The three nodded and ran off through the trees. As soon as their crunching footsteps were gone, the prefect turned to her. She smiled nervously. This guy gave off a dangerous aura, and holly didn't like it. It scared her, reminded her of-

Voldemort.

Holly's eyes widened, and her heartbeat sped up. Flashbacks from the chamber of Secrets surfaced in her mind. A flash of yellowing fangs. Slime on the walls. I am Lord Voldemort.

This boy was Tom Riddle.


End file.
